Kim Shows Jim and Tim the Ultimate Fun
by xmaster8621
Summary: My second story, dedicated to lucifersdaughter, my first follower! Enjoy, and review! (this smutfic contains incest) A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! if you don't want another chapter, tell me why!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I promised another a KP fic, and here it is! Next chapter will be started with 3 reviews. Please review! Oh, and Kim and Ron have a relationship, which will be important in the third chapter. **

Kim Possible fumed. How could her parents leave her with the tweebs for the second weekend in a row! How dare they! And to make it worse, Ron was gone for the weekend too. IT could not get ANY worse for Kim.

Then she heard the crash.

Kim got up, sighed, and headed toward the sound. Naturally it came from Jim and Tim's room. She came to the door, where a sign was scrawled in ten-year-old handwriting: "Keep out, Jim and Tim's Quest for Fun is in progress!" Kim disregarded the sign and opened the door anyway. The room was freezing cold, and the boys were dressed in their red and green coats. They each held a blaster of some sort in their hands, and were currently firing it random objects.

"What was that crash!" Kim demanded. The tweebs turned, and fired at Kim. Kim yelped as she felt her shirt disappear.

"Where is my shirt? You tweebs are in so much-"

"What are those?" Jim pointed. Kim looked down, and to her horror, two bumps were poking out of her black bra.

"Those are nipples. You have nipples, you should know what they are." she said.

"No, what are the nipples on?" Tim asked. It occurred to Kim that the tweebs had no experience with sex, or a woman's body. Kim thought for a second, and asked a question.

"You guys are looking for the absolute fun, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, the most fun yo can have is through something called sex."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you, but you must do exactly what I say. Ok?" Kim asked. The twins nodded eargerly.

"Ok, now ot answer your question, these" Kim took off her bra. "are called breasts." The twin's jaws hit the floor. Kim saw a slight bulge forming in their pants.

"Can I touch them?" Jim asked excitedly. Kim nodded, and they came over to touch her breasts. Jim went to her left breast, and Tim to her right. They kneaded them, rubbed them, and tickled them. Kim gasped in pleasure at their combined touch.

"You..can..also… lick them….no…teeth…please.." Kim managed between moans. Jim and Tim brought their tongues down at the same time, and each gave a lick at Kim's nipples. Kim moaned in ecstasy, and thrust her hips forward, Kim felt liquid around her thighs. The twins stopped, confused.

"Why did you move your hips?" Tim asked. Kim smiled

"I'll show you." She took off her pants, and then her panties. The boys were shocked, their pants growing even tighter.

"Can I touch it?" They said in unison.

"This is called a vagina, or pussy. Touching it, and licking it provide a lot of pleasure for me. Try it." Kim said, beckoning.

The twins moved to either side of her hips, and tentatively put a hand on her pussy.

"Oh that feels so good! More!" Kim moaned. The twins obliged, and started to rub her. Cries of "faster" and "more!" were uttered, and Kim was in deep ecstasy. Suddenly, the twins retracted their hands.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Jim asked.

"Hooshaw!" Tim said. They returned to Kim's pussy, and each slid a finger in. Kim screamed in pleasure.

"Move them in and out!" Kim said, her mind barely able to form words. The twins started to thrust into her. In and out, in and out, in perfect rhythm. Kim squirmed, impaling herself onto their fingers.

"Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she screamed. They plunged their fingers in as hard as they could, gave each other a look, and simultaneously licked her nipples. This threw Kim way over the edge, and she coated her brothers' digits with her juices. They continued to pump their fingers in and out, and it wasn't long until Kim came again, unleashed a second load of juices. The boys didn't stop, and after she came a third time, she was too tired to continue.

"Stop." Kim said. Jim and Tim took their drenched fingers out. Kim was breathing heavily.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Only one." Jim said. "Why are our penises sticking up?"

"Well, it's because…"

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Only one." Jim said. "Why are our penises sticking up?"_

_"Well, it's because…"_

"Well, it's because you are aroused. Just like how I got aroused when my pussy got wet, you get aroused by youtr penis sticking up."

"Can we make stuff come out ours too?" Kim smiled.

"Totally, but you need ot take your clothes off." The boys nodded, and started to disrobe. First off was their outer shirt, green for Jim, and red for Tim. After that came their undershirt, leaving them with a bare chest. They had no muscle tone, but their nipples were pink and lovely. They took off their shoes and their socks. Next they took off their pants throwing it behind them. They paused for a moment and blushed.

"Do we have to?" They asked.

"Aww, embarrassed? I'll help you." Kim said, and walked over to them and traced the outline of their erections. They moaned in unison, and squirmed. They took their underpants off without hesitation off after that.

"Ok, we're naked. What now?"

"Get on the bed, I'm gonna teach about a boy's body." They got on their beds.

"Ok so first, your lips. I can't kiss both of you at once, so Jim, then Tim." He moved to Jim. She climbed on the bed, so her boobs were touching his bare chest. He squirmed. She leaned forward, and kissed him. Jim gasped, and Kim used the opportunity to stick her tongue in his small mouth. She licked the inside of his cheek, and he moaned. She made out with him for a minute, before getting off, and doing the same thing to Tim.

"Next your nipples. Since your beds are far apart, I will once again be doing you two separately. I'll start with Tim though." She got on top of Tim, with her vagina brushing against Tim's penis. Tim moaned, and bucked his hips.

"Please… touch my penis…" Tim groaned. Kim smirked. She recchaed down, and gave it a single stroke, before rubbing his nipples. He arched his back, pushing his nipples closer to her hand. She rubbed them at the same time, before pinching them. She then leaned down and start sucking one of them. Tim moaned loudly. Kim got off of Tim, and did the same to Jim.

"Finally your gentialia. We will be doing those at the same time. Jim and Tim, get up." They complied. Kim laid on Jim's bed.

"Ok now Jim, I want you to put your dick in my pussy, and Tim, I wast you to rub your pussy between my boobs." Jim and Tim nodded vigorously, and position themselves, so that Jim was facing Tim's backside. They were so aroused at this point that they were out of sync. Jim started pushing in abd out of Kim's pussy five seconds before Tim did. Jim was yelling in ectasy as he pumped in and out, and Tim panted heavily as he enjoyed the friction. Kim was in absolute heaven as she felt both her boobs and her pusssy being touched by penis. She moaned when she felt Tim's precum between her breasts. She felt Jim started to speed up. With a mighty "HOOOOOSHAW!" Jim released his seed into her vagina. Tim followed soon after, releasing all over Kim's face and boobs. This brought Kim straight over the edge. She cummed right on Jim's penis. Jim took his dick out.

"Can we do that again?"

"Well, you have to wait a bit. You cant have too many orgasms in a row."

"We can fix that!"


End file.
